


The Morning After (And Everything That Comes With It)

by passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, I love my boys, Im so sorry its really cheesy wow, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Takes place the morning after the baseball game, brief allusions to sex, my first ever fic, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer/pseuds/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer
Summary: Basically just some soft fluff, theyre cuddling in the morning and theyre sleepy and theyre cute





	The Morning After (And Everything That Comes With It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ahh this is my first ever fic, so please give me constructive critiscm!! I have lots of ideas for future works too :)

The sunlight trickled in through the half closed curtains as Whizzer began to stir. His first coherent thought was that he was warm. Cosy, in fact. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the sleeping form of Marvin, his ex-lover (ex?). Pushing the thought of their ugly past from his mind, the young man snuggled closer into the crook of Marvin’s neck, breathing in his scent. God he had missed this. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes; the past two years without his lover had been so hard. A new man every other night until he could no longer handle the lack of emotional intimacy a one night stand provided. No one to call after a rough day, no one to cuddle with after sex, no one to be his confidant, his friend. Hell, he barely even talked these men, other than to say ‘I don’t live far’ or pant out a desperate ‘Fuck. Please, faster please’. Whizzer had grown to despise the fake sense of affection and trust created by each sexual encounter, the glimmer of hope that one of these men could be more than just a hookup. He even missed the fighting that seemed inescapable in the relationship between him and the former family man. At least there was passion.

He looked up at the sleeping man, taking in each line in his face, each contour and freckle and scar. Everyone had always called Whizzer a pretty boy, but wow. How could anyone even spare a second glance to his skinny frame, close set eyes, and oddly triangular nose after laying eyes on the work of art that was Marvin. His arms, his beautiful buff arms, so strong and muscular. On some of their rougher nights, Whizzer had relished in feeling the power those arms wielded as Marvin smacked his ass or captured his neck in his large, soft hands. His messy hair, somehow always perfectly disheveled, was half stuck to his forehead in loose curls, flattened by his pillow. Although Whizzer couldn’t currently see his eyes, he had their exact shade of blue memorised. The way his intense gaze bored right into Whizzer’s own eyes when they were in the middle of a particularly heated argument- fire and anger and passion (and always a little arousal). That was until their last fight. Then there was just coldness and anger. Marvin had always been angry.

As the younger man slowly became more and more awake, his sleeping companion’s breathing began to shallow as he woke up. Blearily opening his eyes, he was greeted immediately by the face of Whizzer, a small smile curling his lips. ‘You stayed’, he murmured sleepily, gently running his fingers through his ex-lover’s silky brown hair. The comment had taken Whizzer aback. He had expected - well, he hadn’t really known what to expect. Maybe a sleepy good morning kiss to his forehead, or a look of hurt, anger, and confusion, an order to leave and never come back. But no. This man who had always been so cold, so calculating, was smiling. He was different. The cogs ticked in Whizzer’s brain. Marvin had changed. He was… vulnerable?

Eventually, his brain comprehended that Marvin required some sort of response, at least an acknowledgment that he had spoken. ‘Yeah Marv, I stayed. Your bed is really fucking comfortable.’ The older man chuckled ‘Well, I’m glad.’ The silence that followed was part awkward and part comfortable. Whizzer was no longer sleepy, but he enjoyed the closeness being in bed with Marvin brought him, so he snuggled close to the other man once more, and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. He grinned against the tender skin as he sensed a light shiver going down his companions spine at the unexpected contact. He felt like something needed to be said to break the silence, but the unspoken words hung in the air between them, never said, but clearly heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it? Im sorry if it sucks? This fandom just needs more content lol. (Also obviously I think that Andrew Rannels is STUNNING, I just think that Whizzer is probbly insecure under all that confidence and charm)


End file.
